warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Scarlet
Scarlet was a flame point she-cat with pale blue eyes. Description Appearance : Personality :Scarlet is a sweet and loving cat, and is generally loyal. She loved WinterClan, enjoying being with other cats, hunting by their sides. But she can't stand to be mean like other cats, and she dislikes fighting greatly. She is a very cautious and careful cat, taking and picking every foot-step carefully. She can seem to be very dependable, but when it comes to troubling times, Scarlet can be very independant. Though she loves company, she walks alone when needed. Scarlet is a chatter-box to cats she knows well, and can have a fiery side to her at certain times. She cares for all cats "under her wing", and loves her friends dearly. :Scarlet enjoys getting out and about, and can be quite curious at times when something is really bothering her. She enjoys taking a swim here and there, but dislikes climbing trees. She is very cautious about the cats she is friends with, and only takes on a mate(s) who she knows well and truely loves. She doesn't jump into a relationship or friendship she can't handle/doesn't trust. Skills & Abilities :Scarlet is a talented runner, and an amazing hunter. She's may not be a graceful tree-climber or a talented warrior (Another reason she got kicked-out of WinterClan), but she leaves cats in awe with her running and hunting skills. Scarlet's a pretty good swimmer too. Her legs are long and strong for running and swimming, giving her an advantage from predators. Her smaller powerful jaw is an aid for hunting, helping her easily snap the spines of her prey. Life Backstory :As a younger she-cat (apprentice), during a troubling time in WinterClan, Scarlet was known as Scarletpaw. She was only four moons when made an apprentice, and became a warrior at a very young age too (suspected 8 moons old). She was named Scarletpatch in honor of her patches. Scarletpatch wasn't respected by her Clanmates, though she loved them dearly, so they exiled her, since she wasn't like them. She was known for allowing Loners and hungry cats to steal prey. :She becomes Bone's mate, and has his kits at a young age, but he later dissappears. Roleplay :Scarlet is seen looking for Bone, but can't find him or her kits, so she decides they're done. She runs into many cats and chats. :Later, Scarlet runs into Jaws, and he "fights" her, but doesn't unsheath his claws. Miner and his group finds them battling on his territory, and asks what's going on. Jaws sticks up for Scarlet, so she sticks to his side like a burr, saying she won't join Miner's group if Jaws doens't . Jaws hesitates, but agrees to join, so Scarlet does too. :The group shows the two newcomers around, and Russet shows Scarlet and Jaws to their den. It's not very good, and Russt informs Scarlet that she coud be moved to a better den by bearing Miner's kits. She also tells Scarlet to watch out, because he wants a male sucessor. Scarlet is afriad, and makes her nest and then falls asleep. : Relationships Family :Mate - Bone - Unknown, Formerly :Mother - Lilacstar - Deceased, Residence of StarClan :Father - Blazing - Deceased, Residence Unknown :Brother -''' Marco - Living :'Half-Sister - 'Lavenderpetal - Living :'''Offspring - Blade - Unknown, Lightning - Unknown Notable Lilacstar - Though Scarlet is unknown of her being her mother, Lilacstar gave birth to Scarlet, and loved her with all her heart. She never wanted to give up her daughter, but Lilacstar knew she had to, and that she needed to care for Clan. : Friends :Miner - The tom who brought her in to his group, Scarlet consideres him and his family her friends. Though he seems to her that he likes her, she just consideres him a friend. But, Scarlet does have a fearful side for him, eversince Russet told her she could be moved to a better den by bearing his kits, and that he wanted a male sucessor. :Bet - Since he's part of the same group, Scarlet consideres him a friend. She wants to get to know him more, so Scarlet can make sure she can trust him. :Cobalt - Since Cobalt's part of the same group, Scarlet consideres her a friend. She wants to get to know her more, so Scarlet can know she can trust her. :Russet - Since Russet's part of the same group, Scarlet consideres her a friend. She wants to get to know her more, so Scarlet can know she can trust her. :Jaws - Jaws stood up for Scarlet when the two fought on Miner's territory. She consideres Jaws an adoptive brother, and nothing more. Love Interests Bone - Ever since Scarlet met Bone, she felt something sturring up inside her. Although they didn't meet peacefully, the two had feelings for eachother the moment their eyes met. He's the father of her kits, and the tom of her life. She believes he has died, so she's deciding to try and move on. But if she ever sees him again, she'll probably run back to him, but that depends if she gets a new mate and if she loves him. Enemies Images Life Image Character Pixels Quotes : Trivia *